CophineChuck AU
by cd2395
Summary: first thing I've written.. it will most probably get better :) AU based on Chuck where Cosima is the geek and Delphine is the agent assigned to "monitor" her when an old roommate sends a suspicious email.


Cosima threw her bag on the floor and flopped backward onto the sofa. Rachel's memorial had been strange, she wasn't even really sure why she'd been there. I mean, sure they'd been roommates in college, for less than a year, but Cosima hadn't seen or heard from since she'd told the principal that Cosima had cheated on her last Bio test of the year. _Like she'd ever need to do that_..._ Rachel Duncan always was such a sanctimonious little-_

**You have 1 new message from: Rachel Duncan**

_What the fuck?_

Cosima hauled herself up and dragged her exhausted body to the computer, clicked "open" and watched stunned as thousands of images flashed in front of her. After what seemed like an eternity, dark smoke billowed from the sides of the desktop and she fell to the floor with a hard thud.

"HEY! COSIMA! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED YOU SILLY TIT!"

Sarah crashed through the bedroom door only to find her sister sprawled awkwardly across the floor in front of the bed, with the computer still smouldering and buzzing softly on the desk. She picked up a pillow and lobbed it at Cosima's head

"Eeuuurrrghhh. Bitch" Cosima groaned and pulled herself up to look sleepily up at her sister.

"What are you doing on the floor? Some weird new experiment or did you just smoke a few too many at your old college mates do?"

"It wasn't a do; it was a memorial; and no. Actually something really weird happened. I got an email from the girl whose memorial it was."

"From a dead girl? Blimey Cos you must have been tripping" Sarah chuckled "What was in it?"

"The email? I don't know, it just, flashed a lot, and then I passed out… uugggh my _head_" Cosima grumbled and gratefully accepted Sarah's offer to help her to her feet, clutching her temple with free hand and muttering various expletives under her breath.

"Look, you probably just had a bit too much of whatever it is you were doing. Get dressed and I'll make you a coffee. You bloody nut job" Sarah bounded out the room and went to help her boyfriend, Cal, make the breakfast.

"Bye Sarah! Later, Cal!" Cosima yelled hurriedly as she rushed out the door, swiping a slice of toast from the counter and grabbing the coffee flask, sloshing a few drops on the floor as she half-ran towards the front door, slamming it shut with a bang that resounded through the entire house.

"Bloody hell." Sarah muttered, grinning into her coffee mug, Cal rolled his eyes and slumped down on the sofa next to her.

Cosima pulled up into the complex and parked, albeit ungracefully, into her usually spot outside the diner next to her work place. She grabbed her bag from the back seat of her car and hurried towards the doors of the game shop where she worked.

"Late again Niehaus", her boss drawled, having said it every day that week.

"Sorry! Again!" Cosima dumped her bag in the corner of the store room and quickly glanced at the schedule on the wall to see what her duties were for the day. _Service with Scott. Awesome. _ There had been a new game release the day before, Scott had texted her about it and she couldn't wait to sit and dork out over it with him; the service desk was always quiet which left plenty of time for an in – depth discussion.

"Oh but dude check it out, there's a totally hot lady spy you get paired with!"

"Trust you to pick up on that Cosima… shit but look at-"

"Excuse me; I was err, wondering if you could help me?"

Scott and Cosima's heads snapped up from their computers at the sound of a soft, French tinted voice coming from one of the most beautiful women either of them had ever seen. She had honey blonde ringlets which fell softly over her shoulders as she leant on the counter. _Oh god._ Cosima thought as she admired the slender figure in front of her. Scott left out a loud giggle, tried to cover it with a cough and immediately directed his eyes straight back to his computer.

"Don't mind him, he's a virgin, in case you couldn't tell" Cosima told the woman, snapping out of her trance and flashing a playful smirk at Scott who beamed and laughed nervously again without looking up from his screen.

"Ok" Cosima sighed "What can I do for you?" _She doesn't look like your average gamer. _Cosima thought to herself as she led her new companion through the shelves explaining all the most popular games and new releases, nearly knocking half the displays over with her animated hand gestures.

It had been almost an hour when the woman touched Cosima's arm and told her she had to leave to meet someone.

"Oh, well I'm really sorry we couldn't find anything for you" Cosima said throwing the blonde her most apologetic smile.

"No it's ok, I'm sure I'll be back soon, perhaps when I've got a bit more time to spend" The woman smiled and Cosima nodded absently, watching her lips wrap around the words.

"I'll ask for you next time, now you know what I'm looking for, err.."

"Oh, um, Cosima" Cosima extended a hand and smiled up at her new favourite customer.

"Delphine" The woman laughed and shook her hand. "Enchantée"

"Enchantée"

Delphine strode elegantly out of the shop, pulling out her phone and dialling a number before disappearing completely.

_Enchantée… _ Cosima repeated in her mind, grinning as she settled back into her seat behind the desk, turning on her computer and humming quietly to herself. _Enchantée…_


End file.
